Made in Spanish
México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230 px|Made in Spanish, Antigua Taxqueña #144 thumb|230 px|MADE Productions en Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) #187-B, su anterior ubicación. Made in Spanish es una empresa mexicana especializada en doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, mezcla y post-producción de audio, perteneciente al señor Gabriel Cobayassi (actor y director de doblaje), quien cuenta con más de 35 años de experiencia en el medio artístico. Sus estudios de grabación e instalaciones están actualmente ubicados en la calle de Antigua Taxqueña #144, situada en la colonia "Barrio de San Lucas" de Coyoacán, en la Ciudad de México, y es por ello que es también conocida coloquialmente como Antigua. En ocasiones trabaja en conjunto con Caaliope y el Grupo Macías. Entre sus trabajos muy conocidos realizados ahí se encuentran películas y series de televisión (así como dramas coreanos, documentales y telenovelas), entre otros. Fue fundada a finales de los años noventa en sociedad con la también actriz y locutora Patricia Palestino y se ubicó en la calle de Alhambra, en la colonia "Portales" al sur de la Ciudad de México, siendo llamada Copa Producciones (COPA). Posteriormente pasaría a llamarse MADE Productions y mudaría sus instalaciones al Eje 7 Sur (Emiliano Zapata) № 187–B, también en la colonia Portales, hasta que cerró sus puertas en 2003, al quedarse sin la producción de Disney. Entre los actores, actrices, directores y directoras de doblaje que realizaron sus trabajos ahí destacan: Arturo Castañeda, Jorge Roig Jr., Queta Calderón, Alma Wilheleme, Rommy Mendoza, Cristina Hernández, Germán Fabregat, Rubén Trujillo, Rogelio Guerra, Juan Antonio Edwards, Marcela Páez, Mariana Lodoza, Denice Cobayassi, Herman López, Alfonso Obregón, Rolando de Castro, Leyla Rangel, Óscar Bonfiglio, Erika Rendón, José Carlos Moreno, Arturo Mercado Jr., Rebeca Patiño, y el propio Gabriel. Trabajos Series de televisión 'Starz' *Black SailsTrabajos de doblaje realizados para Caaliope. *Espartaco: Dioses de la arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: La venganza (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Espartaco: Sangre y arena (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Extraños *La reina blanca (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *Los demonios de Da Vinci *Los pilares de la Tierra *Magic City *Party Down *Poder *The Missing *Torchwood: Miracle Day 'Showtime' *Años de vivir peligrosamente *Brotherhood *Homeland (versión Showtime) *La casa del engaño *Los amantes *Los Borgia *The Big C (versión Showtime) *The Tudors (versión Showtime) 'Warner Bros.' *Criando malvas - Pushing Daisies *La teoría del Big Bang (temporadas 1ª-6ª) *Las chicas GilmoreTrabajos de doblaje realizados para Grupo Macías. *Men in Trees *Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor 'Lionsgate' *Anger Management *Boss (Starz) *Nashville 'BBC' *Historias horribles *Robin Hood *Sherlock (temporadas 1ª-2ª) 'ABC / Canal Sony' *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (segunda versión) *Once Upon a Time (segunda versión) (temporada 4 en adelante) '20th Century Fox' *La herencia de los Goodwin *Nada como mi padre 'Otros proyectos' *1000 maneras de morir *Agencia de detectives Lassemaja *Aliens en América (CBS / Warner Bros.) *Apuéstale a la vida *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (Netflix) *El encantador de perros *El héroe *Es tan Raven (Disney Channel) *Felicity *Glory Daze (TBS / Warner Horizon) *Infiltrado *La bella y la bestia (CBS) *Las brujas del este *Limbo (versión para México) *Mi esposa y mis hijos (Touchstone Television / ABC) *Mujer de fases (HBO) *Pulseras rojas *Resurrection (ABC) *Sueños de Hollywood *Tierra indomable *Titanic: Sangre y acero *Una gran familia Películas 'Diamond Films' *360 Oportunidades *Asesino del futuro (versión TV) *De Roma con amor *El cuervo: Guía para un asesino *From Paris with Love *La casa de al lado *La dama de negro *Los próximos tres días *Olimpo bajo fuego *Parker *Posesión satánica *Quartet *Seven Psychopaths *Shame: Deseos culpables *Side Effects *Stand Up Guys *Terror en Chernóbil *The Master *The Resident *Tu eres el próximo *Un plan no tan perfecto 'Buena Vista International' Touchstone Pictures y Hollywood Pictures *Aprendiendo a vivir *Aracnofobia (redoblaje) *Bajo el sol de Toscana *Amada hija - Beloved *Divinas tentaciones *Hermosa locura *Mafia *Malas compañías *El aguador *El sexto sentido *La vida continúa *Romy y Michele Dimension Films *A prueba de muerte (versión TV) *Los otros *Planet Terror (versión TV) *Scary Movie 2 *Scream (redoblaje) *Scream 3 Miramax *El precio del éxito *Frida *La escafandra y la mariposa (segunda versión) *Las cuatro plumas *Trainspotting Walt Disney Pictures *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) *Inspector Gadget 2 *George de la selva 2 *La bruja Lili: El viaje a Mandolan 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *¿De qué planeta vienes? *28 días *Bitter Moon *Casi famosos *Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (Screen Gems) *Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles *La chica de mis sueños *Las hermanas vampiro *Soy espía *Un perdedor con suerte 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma (versión TV) *Buried *Butterfly on a Wheel *Crank 2: Alto voltaje (redoblaje) *El último desafío (trailer iTunes) *Los indestructibles (segunda versión / TV) 'The Weinstein Company' *A Single Man (segunda versión) *Awake *Bobby *The Libertine *Tiro mortal '20th Century Fox' *Al otro lado de las vías *El luchador (segunda versión) *Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto *Romance otoñal 'Anchor Bay' *Beautiful Boy *Catch. 44 *Nada como las vacaciones *Secuestrados 'Focus Features' *Dan in Real Life (segunda versión) *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (versión TV) *The Other Boleyn Girl (versión TV) 'New Line Cinema' *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (redoblaje) 'Millennium Films' *Dinero de reserva (versión Starz / Millennium Films) *El hijo de nadie *¿Estás aquí? 'Magnolia Pictures' *Ceremony (segunda versión) *El mejor papá del mundo 'IFC Films' *El asesino dentro de mí *El juego de sus vidas 'Otros proyectos' *Be Kind Rewind (versión TV) *Bienvenido al mundo *Camino *Crush *Buena fortuna *Buscando a Jackie Chan *Children of Heaven *Cielos turbulentos *Coco antes de Chanel *Después de la vida *Dragón latino *El Chateau Meroux *El escritor fantasma (versión de LAPTV para TV) *El gran reto *El mensajero (segunda versión) *El niño que salvó la Navidad *El novio de mi novia *Enredos de familia (redoblaje) *Eres tan Cupido *Hamlet (1990) *It's a Boy Girl Thing *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata *La pandilla de Olsen Junior rockea *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el ladrón maestro *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el submarino *La pandilla de Olsen Junior y el secreto del oro negro *La reina (versión TV) *Las ventajas de ser invisible (trailer iTunes) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee *Limpieza Sunshine *Living & Dying *Love Happens (segunda versión) *Los románticos *Los secretos de Harry *Mamá invisible *Maternidad *Mensajes borrados *Mi novio es un zombie (trailer iTunes) *Mi vida es el Rock and Roll *Mi nombre es Bruce *Mom, Can I Keep Her? *One Fall *Pacto del pasado *Paper Man *Reencuentro con la vida *Rock My World *Saliendo con otros *Stone *Terapia sexual de grupo *The Chaos Experiment *The Road (versión de Netflix) (The Weinstein Company / Dimension Films) *The Way of War *Trainspotting (versión de Netflix) *Travesura de perro (redoblaje) *Yo sin ti Telefilms *¡Rendirse, jamás! *Bebés traviesos *El concurso del millón *El equipo del grito *El hombre y el espejo *Érase una noche *El mejor regalo de navidad *La impostora *Nancy Drew *The Cheetah Girls *Un aro de luz sin fin *Vivir de ilusión Películas animadas *9 *Monos espaciales II: Zartog contraataca *Otra vez es Navidad Películas de anime *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias Anime *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido Telenovelas *El honor de amar *Luna roja *Metamorfosis *El árbol lima naranja *Pasiones prohibidas *Pequeños ángeles Dramas coreanos *Belleza juvenil *Big: Creciendo sin querer *Dating Agency: Cyrano *Dream High: Sueña sin límites *Dream High 2 *El hombre de la princesa *Eres guapísimo - You're Beautiful *Full House *Innocent Man *Los chicos son mejores que las flores *Mary está fuera por la noche Series animadas 'Walt Disney Television' *La pandilla del fin de semana *La familia Proud 'Otros proyectos' *La tercera Ave-nida (BBC) *99 *La abeja Maya *Sonic Underground (DiC Entertainment) *La Tierra vista por AlbánTrabajos de doblaje producidos para Canal 22 (CONACULTA) a través de su barra infantil "Clic Clac". *Cédric *Rosie *Los cuentos de así fue *Contraptus *Historias del océano de Jacques Cousteau *Historias de la infancia *Historias de piratas *Grandes minipoderosos *Marsupilami: Houba Houba Hop *Nuestros vecinos los Marsupilami *La vaca, el gato y el océano *El pequeño rey Macius *Las aventuras del Sr. Nutria *Los chicos inventores *Pregúntale a Lara (versión para México) *El carrusel mágico Documentales *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible *Océanos *Yo, mi sexo y mi otro yo Otros proyectos *Ayúdame a perder peso *Descubriendo el mundo *Reto de cenas Traductores y adaptadores *Amalia Bobadilla *Arturo Cataño *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Bernardo López *Carlos Wilheleme *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Claudia Sierra *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Erick Salinas *Federico Hulverson *Francisco Rubiales *Guillermo Márquez *Héctor Azcoitia *Homero Villarreal *Jesús Vallejo *Julio César Alcántara *Laura Brun *Lilly Kerekes *María Luisa Medina *Miguel Eduardo Reyes *Mónica Peralta Battenberg *Ricardo Méndez *Ruth Caballero Directores *Alma Wilheleme *Ana Patricia Hannidez *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Cristina Hernández *Denice Cobayassi *Erika Rendón *Gabriel Cobayassi *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Carlos Moreno *Laura Ayala *Marcela Páez *Óscar Bonfiglio *Queta Calderón *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Rolando de Castro *Rommy Mendoza *Rubén Trujillo Ingenieros *Ángel Flores *Anuar Cataño *Arturo Velasco *Belén Cortes *Claudia Jiménez *Enrique Gutiérrez Hernández *Jaime Arroyo Peña *Luis Campos Personal administrativo *Gabriel Cobayassi - Fundador, dueño, propietario y director creativo *Denice Cobayassi - Presidente y gerente general *Mariana Lodoza - Vicepresidente Otros *César Alarcón - Gerente de producción de Copa Producciones (1998–1999) *Patricia Palestino - Socia fundadora de la empresa Copa Producciones *Tomas A. Silva - Socio y presidente de Dinter Clientes *20th Century Fox *BBC Worldwide *Buena Vista International *Caaliope *Canal 22 *Casa Club TV *CBS Television Studios *CNI Canal 40 *Columbia TriStar *Comarex *Diamond Films *Disney *Grupo Macías *HBO *Lionsgate *Millennium Films *Netflix *New Films International *On Screen *RAI *Showtime Networks, Inc. *Sony Pictures *Starz *Sun Distribution Group *The Weinstein Company *Videovisa *VIP 2000 *Warner Bros. Television Fuente Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Página web Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje